Demily series
by milidemily
Summary: Mi punto de Vista sobre el nuevo Embarazo de Demily Deschanel!
1. Capítulo 1

Demily Series!

N/A Como todos sabemos el Emily esta embarazada de nuevo asi que esta historia es para hacernos una idea de como lo llevan sus compañeros de trabajo. Los personajes no me pertenecen espero que les guste la historia!

Emily pov

Embarazada o no embarazada esos pensamientos rodaban mi cabeza mientras esperaba el resultado de las pruebas caseras que me había hecho dieran su resultado es simplemente tan inesperado que resulte estar embarazada dio me encanta ser mama Henry es un niño maravilloso y lo amo más que nada en el mundo pero este no es el mejor momento de mi matrimonio estoy tan confusa con mis sentimientos hacia mi esposo y para rematar mi amigo DB ha cambiado mucho conmigo desde que le pedir que dejara de hacerme muestras de cariño públicamente por respeto a mi esposo porque en definitiva DH no dejaba de reclamarme porque otro hombre me abrazaba frente cientos de cámaras aunque no ha servido de nada complacerlo porque las cosas van de mal en peor entre nosotros de hace un tiempo, recuerdo bien la cara de sorpresa de DB ante mi petición por respeto a mi esposo porque realmente nunca no has importado lo que piensen nuestras parejas al fin y al cabo solo somos amigos aunque debo admitir que su amistad es muy importante para mí y sé que nuestros fans nos admiran al punto que quieren vernos juntos pero eso simplemente imposible para nosotros en definitiva son muchas cosas en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo y estos dos minutos esperando el resultado de las pruebas de embarazo son los más largos de mi vida ni siquiera cuando me entere que iba a tener a Henry me sentí asi de ansiosa pero debo tener el valor de verlas y salir de dudas no podía seguir ignorando las señales que me estaba dando mi cuerpo mis pechos estaban hinchados las náuseas y el cansancio entre otras cosas allí están las dos líneas indicando que estaba en lo cierto estoy embarazada de mi segundo bebe Oh mi Dios no lo puedo creer mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas porque nuevamente voy a ser mama y mi pequeño Henry tendrá un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar mis manos se dirigen a mi vientre aun plano ahora es una realidad voy a tener otro bebe en medio de todos mis problemas este hecho me llena de tanta alegría las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mis mejillas las limpio rápidamente debo tomar un tiempo para asimilar la noticia antes de contarle a mi esposo y Hart debemos decidir cómo va afectar mi embarazo a la serie tiro las pruebas en la papelera del baño de mi camerino debo prepararme para trabajar aprovechando que esta mañana las náuseas no me acompañan, logor terminar mi jornada sin ninguna novedad pero me sigue preocupando DB esta aún más distante conmigo apenas cruzamos palabra para lo estrictamente profesional lo que no es nada normal entre nosotros siempre hemos podido hablar de cualquier tema debo hablar con él no me gusta esta situación me dirijo a mi camerino a buscar mis cosas hoy vine sin Henry ya que mis padres decidieron que deben tener tiempo de calidad con su nieto y se lo llevaron esta mañana lo echo de menos pero es un alivio que mis padres lo estén cuidando salgo de mi camerino totalmente distraída en mis pensamientos sobre mi nuevo bebe y mi amistad con David que está en la cuerda floja sigo caminando cuando de repente choco contra un sólido pecho que conozco bien dirijo mi mirada a su cara y ahí esta David parece abatido me observa atentamente debo tener un aspecto horrible porque no tarda en preguntar

**Estas bien?**

**Si, respondo tratando de sonar lo mas creíble pero ni yo me lo creo **

**Vamos Em no me mientas claramente te pasa algo te ves como si tuvieras muchas cosas en tu cabeza al mismo tiempo **

**Bueno si tienes razón no estoy bien de hecho me están pasando muchas cosas justo ahora**

**Si pareces un poco distraída últimamente. Te invito una copa para que hablemos puedes ir o tu marido se enoja si tomas algo conmigo? . dijo sarcásticamente **

**Está bien no hay problema acepto si dejas el sarcasmo en este momento necesito hablar con mi amigo puedes hacer eso por mi?**

**Claro que sí! Por cierto donde esta Henry me di cuenta que no venía contigo en la mañana **

**Mis padres se lo llevaron a su casa insisten en que deben tener tiempo de calidad con él lo extraño mucho en verdad respondo con un aire nostálgico por mi hijo **

**Oh te entiendo es difícil separase de los hijos aunque sea un dia, pero tranquila el pequeño va a estar bien ok no te preocupes. Estas palabras son las más amables que me ha dicho DB en un tiempo**

**Si supongo que si. Qué tal si nos vamos por esa copa. **

Sonrió y comenzamos a caminar hacia su auto para ir a tomar algo el trayecto fue un silencio incomodo hasta que llegamos al bar de siempre solíamos venir con todo el equipo un poco alejado para evitar a los parazzis nos bajamos del auto y entramos nos sentamos donde siempre

**-quieres algo? Me pregunta David oh dios se va a dar cuenta que estoy embarazada cuando rechace el trago**

**-solo agua por favor, me miro un poco extrañado pero no hizo ningún comentario se limitó a buscar las bebidas en la barra **

**Bueno aquí tienes tu agua**

**Gracias**

**Puede preguntarte algo?'**

**Claro lo que quieras**

**Estas embarazada verdad eso es lo que te pasa?**

**Sii como lo sabes?, sonrió y me dijo**

**Te conozco Emily sé muy bien cuando algo cambia en ti además en plena grabación saliste corriendo a vomitar eso es algo que nadie pasaría por alto, lo miro boquiabierta porque yo misma estaba en negación de mis síntomas pero es un comienzo ya estamos hablando **

**Bueno si me entere hoy todavía estoy en shock**

**No entiendo deberías estar feliz me imagino que tu esposo está feliz con la noticia**

**Y lo estoy no me malinterpretes estoy encantada de ser mama nuevamente es solo que las cosas con David no están en su mejor momento**

**Pero con lo del bebe podrían mejorar no lo crees?**

**La verdad no lo se **

**Bueno como tu amigo te aconsejo que hables con el no sé cuáles son sus problemas pero espero que puedan resolverlo y que estén felices por su nuevo bebe.**

**Si bueno yo también y tu como estas con Jaime**

**Prefería no hablar de eso ahora Emily**

**Peo porque yo te hable de David ya no confías en mi? **

**No es eso solo no quiero hablar de ella en este momento no es nada agradable lo que tenga que decir**

**Bueno como quieras**

**Ya déjalo pasar Deschanel, hablemos de cosas mas divertidas**

**Está bien solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes Dave has cambiado conmigo no creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas**

**Solo me estoy limitando a cumplir con lo que me pediste**

**No eso no es lo que te pedí solo te pedí que en público no hicieras demostraciones de cariño por respeto a mi esposo ya sabes cómo son nuestros fans creen que estamos involucrados amorosamente**

**Oh disculpa creo que no entendí bien quieres que en público sea indiferente contigo y en el estudio como si nada pues no puede Emily simplemente no puedo sabes que te quiero mucho y eres muy importante para mi **

**Lo se y tu también eres importante acaso crees que no ha sido difícil para mi? Estoy en un punto donde no se si vale la pena luchar para salvar mi matrimonio y para rematar no cuento con mi amigo **

**Yo solo no quiero hacerte daño Emily no quiero ser yo la razón por la que tu matromonio se vea afectado yo te quiero y eres mi amiga nunca digas que no confio en ti solo es un mal momento para ambos **

**Esta bien sino vas a decirme nada aparte de lo que ya se por favor llévame a mi casa**

**Emily por favor solo dame tiempo **

**No David necesito que aclares mis dudas ahora mismo**

**Esta bien nos vamos a casa.**

Recojo mi bolso y nos vamos al auto el trayecto hacia mi casa es el silencio mas incomodo de mi vida al llegar a mi casa me despido sin despedirme ojala no pudiera verlo de nuevo comiemienzo a llorar de nuevo no se como llegue a mi habitación que estaba a oscuras claramente mi esposo no había llegado a casa me durrumbo en mi cama dejando que mis lagrimas fluyan libremente todo lo que esta pasando en este momento es un total desastre lloro hasta que me qedo dormida escuchando mi despertador sonando y estoy en la misma posición en mi cama vacia debo tener un aspecto horrible por llorar tanto me voy a la ducha y me preparo al trabajo en el camino mi madre me llama para decirm que traerá a Henry esta noche a mi casa lo que es un gran alivio asi no me sentiré tan sola llego al trabajo y apenas cruzo palabra con michaela que me avisa en la tarde habrá un brindis por el episodio 200 de Bones genial lo que me faltaba tener que sonreir ante la cámara con David mi dia no puede seguir empeorando grabamos un par de escenas hasta que nos llaman para el brindis donde nos piden a David y a mi dar un par de discursos el dice que significo mucho para el mas de lo que me pueda imaginar y que esta muy feliz de trabajr conmigo nuestras sonrisas no llegan a nuestros solo son intentos de lucir bien ante las cámaras luego del brindos charlamos un rato con todos los presentes productores, actores prensa entre otros me excuso para irme a mi casa en el camino no dejo de pensar que mi relación con David cada vez esta peor con abos en realidad con mi esposo y mi amigo espero que esto no sea el principio del fin aun poder salvar algo dentro de todo este desatre lo único bueno es nuevo bebe sonrio cada vez que lo recuerdo pensar en mis hijos me hace sentir optimista ante el futuro porque sin importar que estos dos pequeños dependen de mi y yo los amo intensamente con esto en mente llego a mi casa a esperar que mis padres traigan a Henry relamnete lo extraño mucho no puedo esperar a verlo de los dos David me ocupare luego.

Especialmente dedicado a mis amiga Chichbell Mony y Erin por animarme a publicar mi historia! Las quiero mucho nenas

Dejen review si quieren que continue!

Besos y abrazos.

Atte. Mili


	2. Chapter 2

N/A Holaa a todos me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia aquí les traigo nvo capi muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo! Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia es producto de mi imaginación!

Capítulo 2

Emily pov

Ha pasado una semana desde que me entere que estoy embarazada nuevamente las cosas no han cambiado mucho con ninguno de los dos David por una parte mi esposo está muy contento por que seremos padres otra vez aunque eso no cambio mucho nuestras discusiones y peleas empiezo a temer que no quedara más remedio que separarnos lo que me entristece porque nuestros hijos no merecen ver a sus padres infelices y pelando todo el tiempo, en el trabajo David B. tampoco ha sido muy comunicativo conmigo desde nuestra conversación en el bar me gustaría hacer algo para que eso no quiero perder también a mi amigo en estos momentos es cuando más lo necesito todas estas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras estaba en la sala de espero del consultorio de mi ginecóloga para rematar estaba sola porque mi adorable esposo estaba fuera de la ciudad pero eso ya no viene al caso estoy aquí para saber qué tan avanzada estoy que todo vaya bien sin ninguna anomalía espero que este embarazo sea tan manejable como fue el de Henry luego iré al estudio hablar con Hart debo contarle de mi embarazo para saber que va a pasar con mi personaje en la serie.

_**-Emily Deschanel**_

Dijo la enfermera para indicar que era mi turno me levante de mi asiento y pase a la oficina de mi Doctora la enfermera me acompaña y me indica que debo cambiarme para que la doctora me examine me pongo la bata y salgo para encontrarme con mi doctora en la sala de examen me pesa toma mi presión arterial me hace las preguntas de rutinas y me indica que debo recostarme para la ecografía.

_**-Bueno Emily puedes mirar la pantalla allí está tu bebe se está desarrollando muy bien tienes aproximadamente 9 semanas buscare el latido del corazón para chequear la frecuencia cardiaca,**_

De repente la sala se llena del más hermoso sonido los latidos del corazón de mi bebe es ahí está cada día se hace más real me llena tanto de alegría pensar en mis hijos como será cuando puedan jugar juntos me encantaría tener una niña por Dios son tantos sentimientos encontrados en este momento David H. es un tonto por perderse de este momento tan maravilloso la doctora me saca de mi ensoñación diciendo que va a imprimir la imagen de la ecografía para dármela mientras tanto voy a cambiarme al regresar la doctora me da la receta de las vitaminas me habla de cómo debo cuidarme me entrega la imagen impresa de la ecografía al salir programo con la enfermera mi próxima cita para el control de mi embarazo salgo del consultorio con una gran sonrisa hoy por primera vez vi a mi pequeño o pequeña nada podría arruinar mi día llego a mi auto y me dirijo a al estudio para mi reunión con Hart poco antes de llegar recibo un mensaje de texto de Laura la niñera de Henry diciendo que ya se encuentran allí le respondo que me espere en mi camerino mientras voy a mi reunión con Hart al llegar a su oficina veo que está allí con Stephen y David B. este último ni se voltea a mirarme los veo discutiendo sobre como quedo el capítulo 200 que será nuestro último episodio del año también mencionan algo sobre una fiesta me siento en el sofá de la oficina esperando a que terminen su conversación quiero tratar este tema con Hart en privado después de unos cinco minutos Stephen y David salen de la oficina dejándonos a solas Hart se levanta para abrazarme y saludarme.

_**Hola linda como estas? En que puedo ayudarte? **_

_**Hola Hart estoy muy bien en verdad es algo importante**_

_**Bueno tú dirás querida**_

_**Hart estoy embarazada **_

Hart esboza una gran sonrisa veo que se alegra por la noticia me abraza más fuerte eso me alivia un poco espero que decida lo mejor para mi personaje ahora me encuentro en sus manos.

_**Felicidades me alegro mucho por ti de verdad**_

_**Gracias la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa por contarte**_

_**Oh no te preocupes por la serie ya veremos que hacer ahora debes cuidarte mucho a ti a los pequeños **_

_**Si lo sé pero también quiero que sepas que mi embarazo no será motivo para dejar de trabajar**_

_**Tranquila no te preocupes de hecho estábamos discutiendo la posibilidad de que Booth y Brennan tengan otro bebe ahora pienso que si podría hacerse como la última vez**_

_**Oh Hart eso sería maravilloso gracias, **_ahora soy yo quien los abraza fuerte me pone muy contenta porque no tendré que esconder mi embarazo en la serie.

_**Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que eso suceda creo que David no está muy contento con esa posibilidad**_

_**Qué? Pero porque? **_

_**No lo sé simplemente se opone a esa idea no quiso decir por qué, creo que debes hablar con el sabes que si ustedes no se llevan bien la serie se va a ver afectada más ahora que tienen tantas escenas románticas**_

_**Si tienes razón debo hablar con él no te preocupes Hart voy arreglar ese asunto con David ahora mismo**_

_**Bueno espero que todo salga bien con ustedes por cierto prepárate en tres semana tendremos una gran fiesta para celebrar nuestro episodio 200 vamos a invitar a todo el elenco incluyendo a los internos y a la prensa quiero la mayor cobertura para ese evento y obviamente mis protagonistas no pueden faltar**_

_**Está bien Hart prometo estar ahí **_

_**Bueno querida por mucho que me gusta tu compañía tengo que salir te deseo suerte con David últimamente anda de muy mal humor**_

_**Gracias espero que este bien Hart estoy preocupada por él también lo he notado diferente en los últimos días**_

_**Está bien Emily ve habla con el creo que se fue a su camerino**_

_**Bueno iré a hablarle sobre mi embarazo y lo que me estas planteando espero poder convencerlo**_

Después de mi conversación con Hart me voy directo al camerino de David necesitamos arreglar nuestra situación quizá por fin me hable de sus problemas espero poder ayudarlo no quiero perder a mi amigo llego a su camerino y su puerta está cerrada con seguro pero se escuchan sus gritos desde adentro eso me hace retroceder un paso David B. está en una acalorada discusión con alguien solo puedo escuchar su voz por lo que supongo que esta al teléfono luego un silencio a los pocos segundos como se estrella algo contra la pared me armo de valor y toco la puerta no me abre inmediatamente y sigo intentando tres veces mas

_**Sé que estás ahí David por favor ábreme**_

_**Ahora no es un buen momento por favor vete **_

_**No señor no me voy hasta que me abras**_

_**Emily por favor**_

_**No me iré porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar**_

_**Está bien voy abrirte**_

se acerca a la puerta para dejarme entrar y la cierra rápidamente David B. tiene el rostro enrojecido y respira agitadamente se nota que lo que está pasando lo afecta demasiado me acerco con cuidado a él y lo abrazo al principio su cuerpo esta rígido pero poco a poco se va relajando y me devuelve el abrazo no sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado así solo sé que David está mal y me necesita ahora más que nunca me aferro a él como nunca después de lo que parecieron hora me soltó y se sentó en el sofá del camerino con su mano me indico que me sentara a su lado lo hice rápidamente sin dudarlo tras unos minutos de silencio decidí que lo mejor era esperar a que David se abriera conmigo su rostro era totalmente confuso creo que todavía estaba dudando si contarme sus problemas o no espero que entienda que puede confiar en mi yo soy su amiga y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo puede que no estemos en nuestro mejor momento pero me duele que no confié en mi cuando finalmente reuni el valor para empezar yo la conversación el me detuvo.

_**Sabes Emily en mi vida he hecho muchas cosas buenas y malas conocí muchas mujeres unas significaron mucho para mi otras no tanto pero nunca ni en un millón de años podría imaginarme que la mujer con quien decidí compartir mi vida me iba a dejar y para rematar llevarse a mis hijos al otro lado del país.**_

Sus palabras me descolocan nunca podría imaginarme que Jaime sería capaz de algo así si bien David no es un santo no se merece que le hagan algo así yo en su lugar nunca permitiría que me quitaran a mis hijos es difícil saber que decirle en esta situación pero hago un esfuerzo porque él me necesita de una amiga en estos momentos tan duros para él.

_**Oh Dave no lo puedo creer estas seguro que Jaime te esta engañando?**_

_**Si ya lo he comprado Em cuando la confronte ni siquiera lo negó comenzó a decirme que no era quien para reclamarle nada puedes creerlo Em? No le importa nuestra relación después de que ella misma me pedía que me esforzara tanto por nosotros simplemente no lo entiendo **_

_**Bueno no debes perder la cabeza ahora Dave si ella no sabe apreciar el hombre en que te has convertido es una verdadera tonta ahora solo debes pensar en lo mejor para tus hijos**_

_**Lo se Em ya no me importa lo que Jaime haga solo quiero que mis hijos estén bien yo sé que en ocasiones no he sido el mejor esposo pero es parte del pasado ahora soy una persona totalmente distinta era exactamente lo que ella quería todo es tan confuso en este momento **_

_**Tranquilízate Dave así no vas a llegar a nada solo tomate un momento piensa las cosas con calma estas seguro que Jaime no quiere una separación en buenos términos? **_

_**No lo entiendes ella simplemente quiere una pensión alimenticia para los niños y el derecho de llevárselos muy lejos de aquí no lo puedo permitir ella no me puede separar de mis hijos **_

_**Bueno siendo así debes buscar un buen abogado y probar que no es bueno para los niños alejarse del lugar donde han crecido no se puede llevar a tus hijos porque si tú también tienes derechos **_

_**Si eso es exactamente en lo que pienso Em no hay nada más importante que mis hijos ahora, gracias por escucharme de verdad necesitaba desahogarme **_

_**No hay de que para eso somos los amigos**_

_**Si y quiero disculparme contigo no he tenido exactamente el mejor comportamiento en los últimos días**_

_**No te preocupes eso está en el pasado pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites **_

_**Gracias Emily de verdad muchas gracias ahora cambiando el tema cómo va el embarazo?**_

_**Oh va muy bien de hecho acabo de tener mi primera ecografía y la doctora dice que todo va muy bien hasta pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón, **_sonrío al recordar los latidos del corazón de mi bebe

_**Me alegra mucho que todo vaya bien me imagino que tu esposo también se emocionó mucho en la ecografía **_

_**De hecho fui yo sola David H. esta fuera de la ciudad, **_

David hace una mueca de disgusto como a mí no le hace mucha gracia el hecho de que mi marido se perdió ese momento por estar trabajando saco la ecografía de mi bolso y su cara s transforma automáticamente en una gran sonrisa luego frunce el ceño y me devuelve la copia de la ecografía.

_**Em lo que voy a decirte espero que no te ofenda pero si fueras mi esposa y en su primera ecografía no te dejaría ir sola ni por el trabajo ni por nada del mundo, a menos que aun estén teniendo problemas **_

_**Si estas en lo cierto obviamente mi embrazo no ha cambiado mucho la situación entre nosotros así que no sé qué hacer me pregunto constantemente si vale la pena seguir luchando para mejorar las cosas**_

_**Bueno sé que no estoy en posición de dar los mejores consejos pero si crees que lo mejor es que estén separados debes meditarlo bien antes de tomar una decisión tan importante **_

_**Creo que es mejor que cambiemos de tema ya es suficiente con los dramas personales que tenemos en realidad había venido aquí para decirte que ya le conté a Hart sobre mi embarazo y el me ha dicho que no estás de acuerdo con que Booth y Brennan tengan otro bebe en la serie me gustaría saber porque? **_

_**Pues no lo estaba hasta que me dijiste de tu embarazo porque sé que eso significa que tenemos que hacer muchos ajustes y darte tiempo para recibir a tu bebe luego están las escenas de acción no quiero que te lastimes ni a ti ni al bebe me preocupa mucho tu seguridad más ahora que no se trata solo de ti **_

_**Te entiendo Dave pero la vez pasada funciono no veo ninguna razón para que ahora las cosas salgan mal mi bebe y yo estamos corriendo ningún riesgo **_

_**Lo sé pero sabemos que a veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos solo te pido que tengas cuidado esta bien?**_

_**Si lo hare no te preocupes, ahora estamos bien verdad?, quiero decir podemos ser los mismo de antes?**_

_**Claro que si Em ven aquí **_

Nos levantamos y nos abrazamos de nuevo, Dios extrañaba mucho poder hablar con el de cualquier cosa buenas o malas él siempre está ahí para mi nos abrazamos varios minutos transmitiendo todo los sentimientos que teníamos reprimidos desde hace semanas este día solo sigue mejorando ya es una gran paso para nosotros recuperar las confianza para ser los mismos de antes para mi desgracia nos separamos y seguimos sonriendo como tontos sé que David también está contento porque volveremos a ser los de antes decido romper el silencio y despedirme tengo que ir a ver a Henry y tenemos que trabajar.

_**Dave dedo irme tengo que ir a ver a Henry y tenemos que trabajar**_

_**Si claro no hay problema nos vemos en un rato a adiós**_

_**Adiós Dave**_

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y me acompaña hasta la puerta para hacer mi camino hacia mi camerino donde me espera mi hermoso hijo mientras voy caminando sigo sonriendo este día ha estado lleno de alegrías no pienso dejar que nada lo estropee de mi esposo me encargaré una vez que regrese a la casa tenemos mucho que hablar porque ya he tomado mi decisión y nuevo rumbo que quiero para mi vida y la de mis hijos.

Oh oh ya se vino el drama jeje espero que hayan disfrutado del capi!

Ya sben dejen sus review si le gusta la historia!

Atte. Mili


End file.
